The Wedding
by Zekoi
Summary: Remus was getting ready for his wedding to Tonks when suddenly three uninvited, but welcomed, guests appear...today was going to be an interesting day. RemusTonks R&R!


_**Hello all, hope you all enjoy my new story. Yes, I know it has no chance of happening but I came up with it a few days ago and my Muse told me to stick with it. So I did, hope you all like it! My first story of 2007 yay! Please Read and Reveiw!**_

Well, today was the big day, the day I finally get married. Married, wow I never thought this day would come. I never thought that I would get married or even fall in love. But, I did and I'm glad I found her. Well, actually, she found me. My beautiful bride-to-be Nymphadora (I'm not allowed to call her that though, but I still do) Tonks.

I still can't believe that she chose me of all people. I tried to deny my feelings for her; telling her I was too old, too poor and too dangerous. But she wouldn't hear a word of it and we fell in love.

If only Prongs and Padfoot could be here now. I remember James's wedding day. He was a nervous wreck. Sirius and I teased him the whole day. Merlin, I miss them. They would be so happy this day was finally here; during school they were always trying to get me a girl. None of their attempts worked, but it's the thought that counts.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I was wearing new black dress robes that I could now afford because I got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position back. I sat down in a nearby chair and closed my eyes. I still had a little while until the wedding began.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. I was as nervous as James was at his wedding. I kept asking myself stupid questions. What if this doesn't work? What if I lose my job? What if…that seemed to be the only think I could ask.

Suddenly, a voice brought me out of my thoughts. A voice I hadn't heard for many years. A voice I dearly missed and thought I would never hear again.

"Oi, Moony! It's your wedding day and you didn't send us invitations? Should I be insulted?"

My eyes snapped open and I saw an unbelievable sight. I had to be dreaming.

"L-Lily? J-James? S-Sirius?"

There stood Lily, James and Sirius my dead friends. I must be dreaming, this can't be real. I sat there in shock.

"In the flesh! Well for a day at least…"

"B-but how? You guys can't be real."

"Sorry to disappoint you Moony," Sirius said. "But, it's really us."

"We talked to the big guy upstairs," James said.

"More like bugged him constantly," Lily interrupted.

"Either way, he decided to let us come back to Earth for a day for your wedding! I mean how long have we all waited for this to come?"

"Yea Moony," Sirius said. "You think we would miss your big day?"

I was still skeptical of them. I mean my friends who have been dead for years suddenly come back for my wedding day? Not that I hadn't ever wished this could happen, but it was impossible even for wizards, for all I know at least. I had to make sure this was really them.

"Alright," I said. "If you really are who you all say you are then you won't mind me asking a question. Something only the Marauders and maybe Lily know."

"Fire away Remus."

"Okay," I began. "How did the Marauders find out about my lycanthropy?"

"That's easy Moony," James said. "It was during our second year."

"We noticed you disappeared a lot and that your excuses for them were lame. So we did some research and realized you disappeared during the full moon. So we put two and two together and figured it out."

"Then we confronted you and asked if it was true."

"I remember," Sirius said. "You thought we were going to abandon you because of a silly thing like you being a werewolf."

"And I found out during our third year after some research too," Lily said.

I believed them after that. No one but them could know the story. I stood up and hugged each of them.

"You all don't know how happy I am that you're all here."

"Glad to be here Remus," James said. "Glad to be here."

"So," Lily said. "Who's the lucky girl Remus?"

"I don't think anyone but Sirius knows her," I said. "It's Nymphadora Tonks."

"My little cousin?" Sirius asked with a smile. "That means we'll be related then! I always knew you two would be a cute couple, I could tell you liked each other!"

"Yes Sirius, I know. You told me several times when you were…still alive. You kept pestering me to ask her out."

"And I was right!"

"Well," James said. "I'm just glad you found yourself a girl, mate."

"I'm glad for you too Remus," Lily said.

"Thanks guys," I said. "You think we should go tell everyone that you're back for the day? Everyone will be so excited to see you all. Harry will be so happy to meet his parents and see you again Sirius."

"Great let's go!"

I could tell today was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
